PINC
by Lieutenant-Jensen
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there is no greater honor than to be a Huntsman or Huntress, one of the guardians of the lands. When trouble is brewing and all hope seems to be lost, there are only four people who can save the world... at least if they can get through their classes first. The AU is strong in this one.
1. Red Trailer

A solitary figure with a flowing red cloak stood underneath a moon in a snowy landscape, the cape producing red petals that would float into the wind that gently moved it. A small altar could be seen directly in front of the figure on the edge of a cliff. Pulling the cloak closer to their body in order to fight against the bitter cold, the figure turned away from the altar and slowly began walking away, revealing a pine tree symbol on what was really a grave marker. The words "_**Stanley Pines**- Thus Kindly I Scatter_" could be seen just under the pine tree emblem.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest._

The red-hooded person slowly walked through a forest of dead looking, black trees, snowflakes settling on their extended branches. Shadowy, beastly shapes quickly darted through the trees but if the wanderer noticed them, they gave no indication of this.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

After a bit of a walking in silence, the cloaked figure came to a large clearing and looking around saw dozens of black furred, wolf-like creatures that looked to be almost as big as them. The creatures had red eyes that almost seemed to glow and blood coated their teeth. They let out guttural growls as they circled their prey, sizing them up.

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

Three braver wolf creatures dashed forwards, leaping into the air to attack the figure with their claws but their target had disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, leaving them to crash to the ground. Looking up, they could see their prey outlined by the moon's light, cape swirling around her.

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

Their target was a young girl, a black, long sleeved dress with leggings that faded from dark grey to red as they went down to her black boots trimmed with red. Reaching behind her, the girl pulled a large, red weapon from behind her that had likely been attached to the belt on her waist, aiming it downward and firing, hitting a wolf in the head.

She landed gracefully on her feet as more of the wolf creatures attacked, leaping over the first beast and shooting it in the back and while she was still in the air, blasting another one's side before landing and positioning herself where she can fire at a third one, hitting it directly in the chest. She rolled back and stood, pressing a button and allowing the red gun to expand into a massive, deadly scythe, her long brown hair swirling around her.

One of the beasts moved forward but the girl merely spun, hooking its body in the curve of her blade, smiling slightly as the monster growled, and fired the sniper rifle section at the end of the scythe at speeds that severed the creature's torso from it's legs in a shower of petals. Both halves of it's body landed on the ground, continuing to bleed roses. Seeing their comrade's defeat, this prompted the rest of the pack to charge.

The girl, rotating the weapon, unloaded her spent bullet and drove the blade of her scythe into the ground, firing off from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swiped at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumped with her scythe and propelled herself back by firing a bullet, digging it into the ground again when she saw more creatures emerging from the dead woods.

A wolf almost hit the girl with its claws, but she twisted out of the way at the last second, firing at the monster in front of her to make both the weapon and it's wielder spin, and kicked at the one that was now behind her. She twirled the scythe around, cutting down monsters from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and with another wolf creature coming up behind that one, she fired the rifle part, the recoil slicing the one the scythe's blade had been hooked around in half while the other was killed with a bullet to the stomach.

The girl leaped over two other wolf creatures, dismembering and cutting down one and catching another's neck in her blade with her briefly on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it, flying upwards with the recoil. Two more wolves followed, but she easily shot them on her way down, slicing them up when she blocked another wolf's swipe at her on the ground, pushing her back and allowing her to see the vast number of enemies left.

With a short nod, the girl dropped the previous cartridge of bullets from her scythe, inserting another with a shooting star symbol on the front and loading it. With her ammo refilled, she blasts off at incredible speeds, coming at the dumbfounded wolf creatures like a rocket while she converted the scythe into a sickle-shape and spinning her way through the mass of furry monsters, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving a trail of bullets, rose petals and dismembered arms and legs in her wake. She executed them quicker and quicker until the last one fell into a heap, blasting into a jump and landing in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

The girl's form darkened to a silhouette against the red moon behind her before the image spun and slid itself to the left with three unseen girls to her right, letters on the bottom of each silhouette, spelling out in all capital white letters: **PINC**.

**Hey look, it's my first ever Gravity Falls fanfiction! In case you couldn't tell, this story if going to be basically a retelling of the anime-esque web series by RoosterTeeth, RWBY. This story's in only the Gravity Falls category as I didn't feel that you need any knowledge of the RWBY series to enjoy this, but if you guys would like I will move it to the crossover category. This is the first of the trailers I'll be writing, and an introduction to the fighting style of our first character, the leader of team PINC and our dear protagonist, Miss Mabel Pines.**

**I'd like to state that this chapter is not meant to show Mabel's personality in this as her personality will be kept as close to her one in the show as physically possible, this is just meant to show you her weapon. And this has basically the same role as the Red Trailer for RWBY, so yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be posted next Wednesday and we'll be introducing the second member of Team PINC.**


	2. Yellow Trailer

_Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

A muscular girl is shown riding a motorcycle through the streets of a fairly empty looking city. The driver stops in front of a club that was blasting music so loud you could here it from almost a mile away. She walked up to the club, her platform brown boots not making a sound as she walked and her black shorts that resembled a pleated skirt in the back swishing with her movement, a white asymmetrical back skirt connected to her brown belt hanging behind the shorts. An orange infinity scarf was around her neck and over a low-cut, yellow crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart on it, she wore a tan vest with puffy sleeves and gold piping.

Striding into the club, she saw a short, white haired man talking to a taller, thin man resembling a certain famous fictional detective, though the white haired man turned and left quickly. The girl made her way to the bar where the tall man stood, her auburn hair in a ponytail swishing behind her.

"Strawberry Sunrise," the girl requested in a surprisingly deep voice. "No ice. Oh, and one or those little umbrellas!"

Motioning for a red haired woman and a short grey haired woman to leave, the tall man examined the girl before saying, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Butch?"

"Aren't you a little waxy to be Sherlock Holmes?" the girl replied.

"So you know what I am. You got a name kid?" Wax Sherlock Holmes asked.

"I've got several. But instead of kid..." Her arm slid across the bar, getting closer to the was figure's waist. "... you can just call me sir."

In a single quick movement, she had grabbed his groin, squeezing it and causing Sherlock to cry out in pain.

"People say you know everything," the girl said, holding up her phone and showing him a picture. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" Sherlock strained.

"Excuse me?" She squeezed harder.

"I swear, sir!"

Various wax figures around the club gathered around the two, looking on suspiciously.

"Oh hey, we've got an audience! Guess this is kinda embarrassing, huh? Awkward," the girl said.

"Listen, Butch sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" he strained.

The girl released him and he sighed in relief.

"You'll pay for that," Sherlock said, walking away from her. The girl followed closely behind, easily keeping up with him.

"I was just playing with you! Come on, let's do something more fun!" the girl encouraged.

The wax figure paused and turned around. "Huh? Uh, okay."

As he neared the girl, she punched him in the face, knocking him back and sending him through a glass panel. The club's patrons shrieked as they ran out while the rest of the wax figures run towards her. Activating a pair of yellow gauntlets on her arms, she jumped into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She quickly took out most of the wax figures on the floor with punches propelled by ammunition in her gauntlets. Wax Coolio, who had been working as a DJ and hadn't stopped his job when the fight broke out, finally stopped pulling out a gun and shooting at the girl, though she easily evaded them, jumping up to the place where Wax Coolio stood, slamming his head into the tables and tossing him to the ground with ease. With most of the wax figures defeated, the two female was figures, stepped into the room.

"Lizzie, who is this girl?" the older woman asked irritably.

"I dunno know your Majesty, but we should teach her a lesson," the red haired lady replied with a sick grin.

Loading another belt of ammunition into her gauntlets, the girl jumped into the air, firing off several shots at the two women, who flipped out of the way. The girl continued firing off shots at the wax women, though they dodged easily. Wax Lizzie Borden came from behind the girl, attempting to kick her in the head with her razor sharp high heels, though the girl blocked with her gauntlets and she flipped out of the way. Firing off a shot in the direction of the wax women, she shattered yet another glass pane.

The Queen moved in for an attack next, slashing at the girl with wolverine-like claws while her companion attacked with swift kicks, the girl doing her best to block all the attacks. Jumping back, the girl ran at the duo with a fiery punch, knocking back Lizzie Borden and dueling with the Queen, trading blows between the claws and gauntlets. Eventually she was able to wear down the Queen's defenses, hitting the Queen in the stomach so hard she flew into another glass pane, leaving only her and Lizzie to exchange kicks with the occasional punch from the girl.

She deflected Lizzie's high kicks with her gauntlets and a few fiery blasts. When a kick hit the girl in the chest she was knocked back, Lizzie running at her and the two evaded each other's strikes in a sort of dangerous dance. Knocking Lizzie back with several successful blocks, the girl was able to hit him in the chest and grabbing Lizzie's arm, she pulled her around, taking her out with a swift kick to the head.

The holograms that had illuminated the club turned off as the Queen and Lizzie limped away, a spotlight shining opposite of the girl as Wax Sherlock Holmes appeared, holding a bazooka over his shoulder.

"You're going to pay for this," he stated.

_Come at me and you'll see I'm more than meets the eye._

The girl braced herself as Sherlock fired off six missiles from the bazooka, the girl rolling and jumping to avoid them as they exploded in the floor. With a new round of missiles coming from Sherlock's direction, she knocked them out of the way with several punches that sent out flaming charges as if it was easy.

_You think that you'll break me, you're gonna find in time._

Seeing his first tactic was failing, Sherlock changed to a closer range attack, the bazooka shifting into the form of a large club and jumping into the fray, hitting her several times with the girl unable to block them. In her weakened stated it was easy for him to hit her with the club like with a baseball bat, sending her flying into a glass table.

_You are standing to close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July._

Standing up with a slight grin and what looked to be fire brightening her hair, the girl slammed her fists together, fire surrounding her and her ponytail flying up. Bolting at Sherlock, she easily avoided the missiles fired at her, getting close enough to him so she could hit him with several flame coated punches, and stomping one foot into the floor, her usually green eyes turned bright red as she punched Sherlock in the chest so hard he stumbled back, his bat breaking in half with some of his features sliding down from the heat of the girl's fire.

_Sending out your army, but you still can't win; listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why_

_I burn! Can't hold me down_

Looking carefully, the girl could see some blood on Wax Sherlock Holmes' hands, and touching her face she realized it was her blood. She seemed more enraged than hurt by this and with a growl fire erupted around her, and everything in the world seemed to go black and white aside from the girl's red eyes. Waz Sherlock Holmes' eyes widened in fear as she punched him in the face sending him flying out the window.

_You got nothing that can stop me. I burn! Swing all you want._

The girl jumped out after him, landing on her feet easily, the slightly shattered moon in the sky standing out behind her.

"Yes! Point Grenda!" the girl cheered.

_Like a fever I will take you down!_

Grenda's silhouette quickly joined Mabel's, her image filling out the "I" section of the PINC text.

**And that's the second member of Team PINC. If you're curious as to where the "I" came from, Grenda has never been given a last name in the series, so I ended up making one up for her, that way I could come up with a somewhat realistic sounding word, so yeah. Thanks for reading and next time we'll meet the third member of Team PINC!**


	3. White Trailer

_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics of forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable._

An amplified voice echoed through the large white theater filled with people. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Pacifica Northwest."

A round of applause was given to the teenage girl with her blonde hair up in a high ponytail to the right of her face. There was a barely visible scar across her right eye and she wore a white dress with a white coat with a popped up collar that had a red interior.

A piano played the opening of a soft, mournful sounding song as the spotlight landed on Pacifica who closed her icy blue eyes and began to sing.

"_Mirror, tell me something.../ Tell me who's the loneliest of all..._"

While she sang, she found herself flashing back to the events of what happened little less then a year ago in her home of the Northwest Castle.

A younger, scar-free Pacifica opened her eyes, finding herself in a large room where the shadows shifted and changed to reveal a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword in hand. She back flipped just as the Giant Armor brought down its blade where she had been standing, the song she would sing later continuing as her flashback took over.

_Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Pacifica unsheathed her rapier on her side and darted forwards, getting a hit on her seemingly invincible enemy before doing a quick twirl in the air and landing on her feet. The Giant Armor swung again, but the girl dashed away and landed several spinning slashes on the monstrosity. It retaliated when she hit it with an uppercut in the air, arcing its sword around and hitting the blonde's rapier, which she brought up just in time to merely knock her back. With her slowed down, Pacifica looked up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, though she rolled away just in time. It continued to swing it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target, though it missed many times. When it finally hit her blade again, she was knocked back until she was rolled back on her feet.

_Fear of, what's inside of me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

With white energy gathered on her fingertips, Pacifica motioned beneath her, a white snowflake picture appearing underneath that propelled her forwards at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's many attempts to slash at her, Pacifica disappeared and reappeared all around it, leaping through the air using her snowflake glyphs and landing a blow with each pause.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aimed at Pacifica's feet, who leapt over it and in doing this got a massive fist to the face. She was launched back yet again, but this time her attempt to get back up was weak and unsure. A worried Pacifica closed her eyes, and in the real world the spotlight suddenly cut out.

The moon made itself visible when the clouds in front of it passed, showering Pacifica in its light as she sang, eyes still closed. In her mind, she slowly stood up once again, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her was, exactly where her scar would one day be. She held up her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appeared over the blade. The Giant Armor ran up and dropped its sword on her, but it met her rapier and deflected off.

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_

Pacifica switched the rotation of the hilt, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she struck it into the ground, a trail of ice snaking it's way across the floor to the Giant Armor's feet, freezing it in place. It swung again, but Pacifica ran ahead and jumped onto the sword. Her rapier now glowed yellow and she rolled on the broadsword, slashing at her mighty foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapons into the ground.

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_

She rotated the hilt yet again and a snowflake glyph similar to the one she had used before spun under her. When the Giant Armor tried to hammer its fist down on her but she rolled out of the way just in time and activated the glyph, launching the metal warrior into the air and trapping it with blue beams of energy.

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Pacifica's rapier glowed with the white markings on its blade and the blonde descends onto the Giant Armor. She lands in a crouch, her battle won as the black hollows of the enemy lit up and crashed to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

_I'm the loneliest of all._

Pacifica stood up and closed her eyes, finishing her song to a gentle shower of snow flakes and an uproar of applause from her audience that snapped her away from her memories. She opened her eyes and looked around in a daze before peeing up to the half scattered moon above.

She dipped her head into a bow as the curtains close around her, shortly followed by the title with silhouettes of it's characters, Mabel Pines, Grenda Iannetti and Pacifica Northwest.

**Trailer number 3 complete! If you're curious, the song Pacifica is singing is the theme of the character whose role she fills, Weiss Schnee. It's really beautiful and you should give it a listen if you have the chance. The title is "Mirror Mirror" and it's written by Jeff Williams, though you can also hear it if you watch the White Trailer that this was totally based off of. Anyway, thanks for reading and join us next time for the final member of Team PINC!**


	4. Black Trailer

_Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation._

A young Asian girl sat on a rock outcropping in the middle of a forest, watching red leaves drift down from the tall trees around her. She wore a large black bow and a pair of white shorts with a white top that she wore a black vest over. Ribbons had been wrapped around her lower arms and her black leggings she wore beneath her shorts faded to purple as they neared her short black boots.

A rather short, brown haired man walked up to her. His eyes were well hidden by a white mask with red detail on it and looking carefully you could see what looked like horns poking out of his hair.

"Candy, it's time," the man said.

The girl slowly turned to face him before giving a short nod. "Okay."

The duo dashed through the red forest, leaves leaving a trail behind them, and to a cliff. A crow cawed as it flew by them and a trains horn sounded. A black train moved at high speeds down the track, an emblem of a white snowflake barely visible on the sides but clearly identifying it as a Northwest Company vehicle. Candy and the man jumped from the peak of the cliff, sliding against the cliff face with dirt flying up in their wake before they jumped yet again, the man drawing a sheathed ninjato to steady his landing while Candy landed easily next to him on the top of the train. The pair dashed across the top of the train, jumping over the train connections until they reached a hatch. The man sliced the lock securing it right open, pulling the hatch open and hopping in, Candy right behind him.

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," the man stated as they had landed in the middle of a cart full of the security androids, AK-130s, all of them activating with their red "face"s lighting up and circling the partners.

"You're just being dramatic," Candy replied.

One android activated the guns on it's arms, pointing them at Candy her partner. "Intruder, identify yourself."

The man responded by launching his ninjato from its sheath at the android who had spoken, quickly slicing the security measure in half with the blade before quickly sheathing it, clearly favoring a Iaido style. Seeing one of their own cut down, this prompted the other AK-130s to attack, blades replacing their hands in a quick motion.

_From shadows we'll descend upon the world._

Two AK-130s ran at Candy though she seemed to disappear the second they sliced at her, now behind them with her cleaver like weapon drawn. She and the man stood by each other as the androids circled them, cutting them in half easily.

_Take back what you stole._

One android had its guns activated and fired them in quick succession, the man blocking all of them with the sheath his ninjato allowing Candy to run up to it, decapitating it with ease. She slid down the cart, taking out three more androids and knocking another over before landing in a crouch.

_From shadows we'll reclaim our destiny. Set our future free._

She unsheathed a katana from the cleaver-like sheath, using both the blade and sheath in tandem to take out even more of the androids, slicing through them like a warm knife through butter. Candy knocked one final android into the air, letting the man kick it through the door out of the cart.

_And we'll rise. And we'll rise._

The two burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and to encounter a horde of new androids, ready to combat the threat to their train.

"Let's do this," the man said.

_Above the darkness and the shame, above the torture and the pain._

With the two working as a pair, they kicked back a few AK-130s in a flurry of blades and the occasional kick. Candy folded her katana into a gun and with the ribbon wrapped around it's hilt, she used it as a dangerous whip and pistol combo, yanking the ribbon back towards her which pulled the trigger, firing at the androids as the ribbon returned to her. She hopped into the air as the man handled a few of their other android foes, spinning her ribbon whip around in a dangerous sphere of bullets and pain.

_Above the ridicule and hate, above the binding of our fate._

The androids sparked as the man cut through them, their situation worsening when Candy struck with her cleaver and her pistol whip returned to its katana form, though she changed the forms quickly and easily. The man wasn't defenseless at a distance either, his blade's sheath being used as a rifle when the ninjato was not in it.

Entering a new cart they glanced at each other before the man found a box, opening it and examining its contents.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car," he instructed, closing the case. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Candy asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"What about them?"

Hearing a growl behind them, they turned to see a black droid that resembled a spider and was coated with red lines climbing down from the ceiling of the car.

_Born with no life into subjugation_

Seeing the man put a hand on his weapon, Candy frowned, knowing he wanted to fight. "Timmy."

The Spider Droid prepared a white laser in front of it, firing small blasts off at Candy and Timmy, the duo dodging and the girl running closer and closer to it, jumping with her cleaver prepared to hit it, though it blocked her, sending her flying back and crashing to the ground with a yelp.

_Treated like a worthless animal_

With his partner briefly unable to fight, Timmy jumped into action, swinging at the Spider Droid with his ninjato, though he was hit away with a leg. The Spider Droid fired lasers at him, knocking over various boxes behind him. Seeing the droid about to crush Candy, he dashed towards her, picking her up just before a sharp leg was stabbed into her.

_Stripped of all rights, just a lesser being. Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule_

"We need to get out of here," Candy insisted as she climbed out of Timmy's arms.

_When it started all we wanted was a chance to live our lives_

The Spider Droid fired an extremely powerful laser at the two, hitting them so hard they were knocked out of the car and onto another flatcar.

_Now in darkness taking everything we want and we will rise_

As the two got up the arachnid like droid exited the car they had been in.

"Buy me some time!" Timmy said.

"Are you sure?" Candy asked.

"Do it!"

As the short man readied his attack, Candy dashed forwards, dodging all shots from the droid and when she got close enough, she strung her pistol around a joint of the Spider Droid, launching herself into the air and holding on to the ribbon at its end.

_We'll rise_

Pulling the ribbon, a bullet was fired from the pistol, the ribbon curling around Candy before she hit it with a spinning attack before returning the weapon to its katana form, attacking the droid's legs with her cleaver and katana.

_We'll rise_

She then moved to its front, slicing at it and hoping to it's face, firing several bullets into a joint then jumping back to Timmy.

"Move!" he instructed.

Candy jumped behind him, the Spider Droid forming a powerful beam and firing it. Timmy caught the beam with his ninjato and his body began to glow red. The droid jumped towards him and he slashed out defensively, disintegrating the droid and effecting some of the trees in the forest they sped past.

Turning around, Timmy walked towards Candy who had gotten onto a separate flatcar, standing near the connector. He reached out, as if to stop her.

"Goodbye," she said, cutting the connectors between their carts, hers drifting off into the distance.

The final silhouette of the members of Team PINC filled, the new roster consisting of Mabel Pines, Grenda Ianetti, Pacifica Northwest and finally Candy Chiu.

**And that is the last of the trailers! If you're curious as to who Timmy is, he was the kid dressed as a soldier in Summerween. I think it's at this point that you've noticed that there aren't nearly enough named characters for me to work with. It's pretty rough. Anyway, I will not be posting PINC next week as the first real chapter will be posted the week after, now that we're done with the Trailers. This will be done with all of the bigger chapters and there are four of which, so if you don't see an update one Wednesday, it's likely you'll be getting a big chapter next week. Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Mabel Pines

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness- creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm- set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". _

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

The scattered moon was high in the night sky over the city of Vale, illuminating the streets of an alley that a short, white haired young man strode down, two henchmen on either side of him. They stop behind the short man, who pauses and straightens his white suit without even touching it and grins before walking down the road at the mouth of the alley, frightening citizens as he and his minions made his way toward the shop _From Dust Till Dawn._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

The albino man and his henchmen enter the shop, not paying any mind to a young girl in a red cloak in the corner of a shop, reading a weapons magazine.

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

The henchmen looked around the shop and at the glowing Dust crystals on display while their boss approached the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the man asked. His voice was surprisingly high pitched, like a child's voice, and there was a southern lilt to it.

One of his henchmen pointed his gun at the shopkeeper, who raised his hands up before saying, "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Oh, no, no, no, calm down, we're not here for your money," the man said reassuringly before speaking to his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

A henchmen opened a case and removed one of several cylinders that the group used to to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls, all the Dust being different colored, ranging from red to blue to green to yellow.

Another henchmen placed another open case on the display the shopkeeper stood behind. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper did as instructed and filled the case with shaky hands. As another henchmen goes for a new tube to fill, he hears muted bubblegum pop music from the girl in the red cloak's direction, unsheathing his bright red sword and pointing it at her back. "Alright kid, but your hands where I can see 'em."

He received no response and tried again. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a deathwish or something?"

He grabbed her by the shoulder, turning him around, dropping her hood to reveal a surprised looking Mabel Pines wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

"Yes?" Mabel asked, taking off her headphones.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" the henchmen snapped.

"Are you robbing me?" Mabel inquired.

"Yes!"

The brunette gave a small smile. "Ooohhh..."

The white haired man was waiting for his man to finish their heist, leaning against the counter, when he heard a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" from deeper in the shop, the henchmen that had been in the back corner flying past him. The man calmly motions for another one to handle to girl who had knocked one of his men away.

The new henchmen pointed his gun at her, commanding "Freeze!"

A few seconds later the henchmen crashed through the window to the street outside, Mabel jumping out after him. The other men looked outside where the girl stood, unfolding her scythe. The white haired man scowled, but Mabel gave him a braces filled smile in return before twirling around the weapons, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"As much as I hate to say it... get her!" the man snapped at his henchmen.

The three remaining ones ran out of the shop and at Mabel, who spun around her scythe and kicked the first approaching criminal in the face. Getting her scythe out of the ground and firing it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fired again and brought the side down on one attacker and dodged to the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she could beat him away to the albino man's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," he muttered to his knocked out henchmen. Approaching police sirens were heard as he spoke to Mabel. "Well, Goddess, I think we can all say this has been a very eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around..." He put a hand by a small amulet around his neck, it glowing green-blue. "... I'm afraid we have to part ways."

A rock engulfed in a green-blue aura flew at Mabel, who fired at the ground to propel herself over it. When she landed and looked up, the albino wasn't there, he was climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Mabel asked the onlooking shopkeeper, who gave a short "Uh huh".

As the man made it to the roof, Mabel was launched up to the roof, landing right behind him.

"Hey!"

The man stopped at the edge. "My, my, aren't you persistent?"

Mabel readied to fight him, but a getaway plane rose up from behind the building, it's hatch opening to allow the man inside. He turned around, holding up a red Dust gem. "Sorry sugar dumplin', but this is the end of line!"

He threw it out at her feet and fired a green-blue cloaked bullet at her feet, resulting in a large explosion. He let out a rather evil sounding laugh, though he stopped upon noticing something else on the roof. "Huh?"

A woman with greying brown hair in a purple cape was in front of Mabel, casting a circle of protection over them with a riding crop. As Mabel looked on, the woman waved her weapon and summoned several streaks of purple that pounded against the roof of the aircraft. The man was thrown around in the back until he reached the cockpit, where a man in a yellow suit, his face unseen, was struggling with the controls.

"We've got a Huntress!" the short man said. The pilot stood from the captain's chair, being much taller than his companion, and walked towards the back, leaving the albino man to take the controls.

The woman in the purple cape glowed purple for a moment and aimed another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud over the jet and with a flick of her riding crop, large and jagged hail started falling from the cloud, pummeling the jet and breaking through the window, nearly cutting off some of the albino man's tall hair.

The man in the yellow suit reached back and his arms and chest lit up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the woman. The Huntress blocked it, but the flame splattered behind her and glowed hot with the enemy's raised hand. The woman back-flipped out of the explosion, which destroyed part of the roof, and magically gathered the shards to create a massive arrow that she threw at the aircraft. The fiery man shattered the arrow with several blasts, but it reformed just in time to hit the side of the jet due to the white hair man's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separated and reshaped into more arrows that encircled the jet, but the man summoned several glowing rings around himself that destroyed the shards when they expanded.

Mabel, finally recovering enough from her surprise to act, reverted her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the man, who blocked each shot and created several blazing circles around his opponents. The woman telekinetically pushed Mabel out of the way and rolled herself out of the explosions radius; looking up to see the craft fly away once the hatch had closed.

Mabel looked up at the woman. "You're a Huntress!" Her eyes lit up excitedly, her face awe-stricken. "Can I have your autograph?"

Mabel sat at a table with a bright light over her in an otherwise dark room, her amazed face now one of shame as the woman, with a tablet computer, paced back and forth around the table.

"I hope that you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"I was just trying to help that shopkeeper!" Mabel objected.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." noticing Mabel's smile, she continued. "... And a slap on the wrist."

She demonstrated with her riding crop, Mabel barely avoiding it and letting out a surprised "Eeek!"

"But... there's someone here who'd like to see you."

She moved out of the way for mabel to see a familiar aging man wearing a black and green outfit come through the doorway, holding a plate of cookies.

"Mabel. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Grunkle Stan!" the girl said happily, recognizing him quickly.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Stan asked, cutting straight to the chase and gesturing to the tablet showing Mabel fighting off the man's henchmen.

"Signal Academy," Mabel stated,

"They taught you to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Stan questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..." He placed the plate of cookies in front of Mabel who tentatively picked up one, eating it in a single bite. Finding that they were really good and no one planned to stop her from eating them, the brunette shovelled them into her mouth.

"I've only seen one other scythe-wielder with skills like that before," Stan stated.

Mabel mumbled something through her full mouth before realizing that no one could understand her and swallowing, wiping her mouth. "Sorry. That's Soos! He's one of the teachers at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like- Hoowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

"So you two teamed up. I don't know if I should be worried about that," Stand placed his cup of coffee on the table, sitting down opposite of his great-niece. "And what are you doing using such a dangerous weapon?"

"I want to be a Huntress, so what better to use then one of the coolest weapons around?" Mabel replied.

"You want to hunt monsters?"

"Yeah! I just finished training at Signal! And now I'm going to apply for Beacon!" As her enthusiasm grew she spoke faster and faster. "I mean, Dipper's starting there this year and he's trying to become a Huntsmen, and I'm trying to become a Hunter because I wanna help people! Mom and Dad always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled. "I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more cool and romantic and real, **gah**, you know!"

She stared at the two with a wide grin as her great uncle and the woman with the purple cape studied her.

"Do you know what I do kid?" Stan asked.

"You're the headmaster at Beacon," Mabel confirmed.

"Well, do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Stan exchanged a glance with the woman who showed her disapproval with a "Hmph" before he looked back to Mabel. "Well, okay."

Mabel smiled excitedly, her happiness about being accepted to the school of her dreams showing.

Mabel practically tackled her brother in a hug aboard a large airship to Beacon, squeezing the air out of him.

"I can't believe we're going to Beacon together! This is the best day ever!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Please stop, you're choking me," Dipper managed to gasp out.

Mabel released her twin brother, allowing him to straighten the white chest plate he wore. "But it's so cool! We get to train to be awesome together!"

"I think what you did to get here is way cooler," Dipper objected.

"Psh, it was nothing!" Mabel stated with a wave of her hand.

"What do you mean? That was incredible. I'm sure everyone here is going to think you're the coolest person around. You probably won't even be able to see me because everyone will want to be with you."

"C'mon Dippingsauce, you know that no matter how popular I am, I'll still want to be your friend!"

"But don't you want to be with y'know... people who are more like you?"

Mabel gave her twin a one-armed hug and a reassuring smile. "Why would I need to do that when I have you?"

Dipper was about to respond when their attention was drawn to a newscast from the Vale News Network playing on a holographic screen nearby, showing the criminal Mabel had fought's mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Gideon Gleeful, who continued to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to the lovely Shandra Jimenez!" a man reported.

The mugshot changed to Shandra Jimenez with photos of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs reading "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by the logo of growling red wolf's head with three jagged scratch marks across it.

"Thank you, Toby," Shandra said, though she sounded more bored than grateful. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

The news was cut off with a hologram of the purple caped woman replacing it. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"My name is Carla McCorkle."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend our prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training needed to protect our world." With that, the hologram disappeared, flickering off.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Mabel said excitedly as she rushed to a window, looking at the town below. "I guess we aren't that far from home after all!"

"Beacon's our home now," her twin said, joining her by the window.

**Chapter one, complete! I don't really feel that great about this chapter, though I never really do, but I feel like I might have botched the dialogue. Please, let me know what I've done wrong and what I can improve on, I really like to improve my work. Also, I have some pretty bad news for all five of you. I will only be able to update PINC every other Wednesday because of a combination of the fact these are longer than the trailers and I've just returned to school so I need some more time. So sorry!  
**


End file.
